


Damian Wayne

by chasingriver



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: Digital painting of Damian Wayne (Robin) from Batman.





	Damian Wayne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youcantsaymylastname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymylastname/gifts).



> Happy batfam birthday, youcant! ♥

I referenced Frank Quitely's cover art from the [Batman and Robin Vol 1 #1](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_and_Robin_Vol_1_1) cover. He just looks so smug, and I had to paint him.

  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).


End file.
